Ink-jet printing apparatuses can include different direct marking architectures. A first architecture can jet ink directly onto media and then cure/level the ink. A second architecture jets ink onto an intermediate member to produce an image and then transfers the image to a medium while simultaneously exposing the ink to radiant energy to cure the ink. Exemplary printing systems having this architecture are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0120930, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
It would be desirable to provide printing systems and printing apparatuses that include an intermediate member and provide simultaneous image transfer and curing with increased productivity in multi-pass printing.